dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Stein vs Richtofen
Description Soul Eater vs Call Of Duty! Two doctors with an impulse of dissecting those around them, who will prove victorous? Fight NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! (Location: Kino Der Toten) ???: "The investigation has started, I am entering the building." Meanwhile, a massive horde of zombies were stumbling over each other in the lobby of the theater, intending to chase down a certain team of four, who were sprinting in the other direction while taking down the mindless entities with their loaded weapons. A certain man, however, rushes past the other three and begins to bust through every single door on the right side of the theater, which lead to the upper hall, the foyer, the dressing room, and finally. . .the stage itself. The person, revealed to be Edward Richtofen, develops a wide, almost malicious grin as he uses both arms to pull on the switch. . . Meanwhile. . . Back in the upper hall, the male who spoke in the beginning, slowly strolls along, eyeing the pictures on the wall and the bloodied mess of zombie entrails and limbs left behing, until he stops at Richtofen's portrait, which is the biggest picture of the four team members. ???: "Hmm. . .he must be trying to compensate for something. . .Marie, I must conceal you in this room, you must not be seen." The sound of metal clatters onto the ground. Back to the stage. . . The three other members, Dempsey, Nikolai, and Takeo, have caught up to Richtofen, and were all injured in some sort of way. Dempsey: "Richtofen, what the hell??" Richtofen: "Dempshy, I have are priorities, you are not one of them at ze moment." The link to the teleporter leading to the balcony was working, but there were tens of zombies and crawlers not only blocking the way, but attempting to claw at the team. Takeo pulls out a monkey bomb and winds it up, then heaves it as far as he could. Almost immediately, the horde's attention turns toward the thrown object, so they all gather around it to watch it play it's cheery music and crash it's tiny cymbals. While the other survivors heads straight towards the Jugger-Nog, Richtofen makes a beeline towards the teleporter and pulls the switch. he was then cloaked with electricity before being warped to the balcony. Dempsy, who had just finished his Jugger-Nog, notices the teleporter, and tries to run after the doctor. Dempsey: "Wait-!!" Too late, Richtofen was gone. . . On the balcony, Richtofen eyes, the Pack-A-Punch, where he inserts his Thunder Gun. ???: "So, you were the one that caused all of this. . .?" There was the same man again, only he was sitting backwards on a rolling chair, staring at the madness unfolding on the stage. He pivots his chair, revealing a silhouette, light only showing on his glasses and his smile. It was Stein. Richtofen: "I no longer take part in this project. But even so, no witnesses shall live to tell ze tale." A smile once again crawled upon german's face and he pulls out his Bowie knife. Light glares from the tip of the bloodless blade. Stein: "I have come to eliminate you and your partner before matters get worse. . ." Stein stands and kicks the chair to the side, and prepares a stance. This fight is not going to be pretty. . . HERE WE GOOO!! At the same time, both doctors ran forward, blocking and evading the punches and knife strikes that flew. Finally, Stein ducks an impending blade thrust, and slams his knee into Richtofen's gut. Following his offensive assault, the meister reels back his fist and clocks the other right in the cheek, sending him flying off of the balcony and onto the stage. The scientist's back makes a very violent impact with the floor, his knife's edge plunges mere inches from hs face. Dempsey: "About time ya dropped by, huh?" Richtofen: "Shut up and deal with ze zombies, I have bigger problems." Just then, Stein jumps off the balcony and lands onto the walkway of the theater, obliterating a few zombies unlucky enough to be under him. Hesitantly, Dempsey nods and busts through the door that will eventually lead to the alley. Richtofen looks to his left, eyeing his knife before reaching for it. Unfortunately, the meister was already in front of the villain, and he stomps on his hand while picking up the knife. Stein: "You won't be needing this. . ." But something happened that was completely unsuspected on Stein's view. Richtofen pulled out his Python revolver, aims it at Stein's head, and opens fire. The force of the bullet not only forced Stein back, but disarmed him of the knife! The weapon soars into the air, Richtofen uses one of the theater chairs as a springboard, catches the knife, and attempts to insert it into the other's skull. Not happening. Stein, on reaction, motions his arm to move Richtofen's arm to the side, then uses his other hand, open palmed, to strike at his chest and drives his soul wavelength into him. Stein: "Soul Menace!!" The force popped Richtofen up, but during his descent, the german extends his legs, delivering a strong kick into Stein's head, bringing him to the ground face-up. He brings his Bowie knife inches from Stein's neck, a wide eyed and big grin plastered upon the german's face, which was inches from Stein's. Richtofen: "Your blood vill make a great decoration for ze valls!" Stein delivers a hard right hook into Richtofen's jaw, then curls up his legs, pressing them against the other's chest, springing him off with enough force to send him into the lobby. Stein stands and walks calmly into the room, where he met with his enemy once more, who is now wielding a rocket launcher. Richtofen: "D I E ! !" Richtofen fires a rocket, which Stein easily avoids merely by tilting his head to the side, allowing it to crash into the wall behind him. Unfortunately for Stein, the blast sent him forward, leaving Richtofen with the wonderful opportunity to inflict some major damage. The antagonist lifts one end of the weapon, knocking Stein into the air, then switches to one of the many weapons he has upgraded with the Pack-A-Punch: The Afterburner, and fires a barrage of crimson lasers. Unable to react, Stein was hit multiple times by The Afterburner's projectiles, and fell to the ground face-down upon Richtofen using all of the ammo that was in it's chamber. Stein, rolls back and recovers, his clothes torn from the bullets that have penetrated them. His eyes were shadowed and a crazed smile creeps across his face. Stein: "Perhaps I should dissect your body when I am finished with you, I do have an experiment in mind." Stein makes a dash up the stairs and into the upper hall, with Richtofen sprinting behind. Richtofen: "Running avay vill only delay your demise." Stein: "Marie!" The meister snatches his soul weapon, which has a similar appearance of a tonfa. Marie: "Stein what took you so long! There have been three people passing through this area ten times already!" Stein: "They must be his acquaintances. I will dispose of them after I take care of him." Richtofen: "A talking veapon!? Vunderbar! I vill research on zat immediately after destroying zis pest." Stein commands Marie to release black tendrils from her hilt, which it then circles around his wrist, enhancing his speed and reaction time. Stein: "It's time to end this now." Richtofen draws two weapons: His Bowie knife and his regular knife, taking a stance before eventually dashing forward, letting loose a barrage of slashes. With ease, Stein dodges every single one of the attacks, then dishes some strikes with his death weapon, the last being a devastating blow to the stomach, causing Richtofen to spit blood from his mouth. To end his assault, Stein delivers a back kick, which ends the other into the wall. Richtofen's vision was blurry, he struggles to eye the other doctor, who raises Marie to deliver the final blow. However. . .a voice halted his motion. Dempsey: "Richtofen!!" He shouted, tossing the upgraded Thundergun, the Zeus Cannon, towards his ally's direction. Surprisingly, Richtofen catches it! He aims the weapon towards Stein, and fires a blast of compressed air that knocks the meister off his feet. With yet another chance, the german switches weapons, this time holding among his most powerful possessions: Portar's X2 Ray Gun. Stein stands, it was obvious that he was getting exhausted, but he puts that aside and resonates his soul with Marie's, generating a powerful soul wavelength. Instantly afterward, Stein points the end of Marie, which then becomes two intertwining beams of energy, while Richtofen fires his weapon in a three round burst. At that moment, all went white. . . The fight was cut to Stein, bloodied and tattered, holding one of his arms, for it was heavily damage. On the opposite side of him was Richtofen, face-down and not moving. Assuming he was dead, Stein turns to limp away from the carnage. At that very second, Stein hears heavy breathing. Little did he know that Richtofen had consumed Revive prior to engaging in battle. Stein: "No. . .this can't be. . ." Richtofen: "Time's up!" Richtofen brings out his Bowie for the third time, grabs ahold of a mysterious power-up that lied beside him, and dashes one last time, bringing his knife upon Stein's throat, separating his head from his shoulders. ł₦₴₮₳-₭łⱠⱠ!! The german, still breathing heavily, scans the rubble of what used to be the theater, finding the other three men, who all were in the "downed" position and giving him the evil eye. Richtofen: "Vell, guess I have vork to do!" Richtofen pulls out a revival syringe and emits a small chuckle. DBX Poll POLLS HAVE ENDED!!Category:ThunderbladeX Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights